When Bunnies and Bears Clash Eat Pasta
by PurplePastaRoadroller
Summary: Kiku thought it was a good idea to work at Maruawa Publishing to edit books. Who ever thought that meeting deadlines, seeing your boss harass newbies, and urges to kill authors for not updating can be hard work. APH/Hatsukoi/Junjou Crossover. Rated M for language and possible lemon scenes later on. XD
1. What the Craopla happened here!

**Greetings all! PurplePastaRoadroller here with a new story! I'm clashing Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi, Junjou Romantica, and Axis Powers Hetalia together under one crazy story. Fear not for those who are following my RinXDell story! I shall update soon! In the meantime enjoy this crazy story! XD**

When Bunnies and Bears Clash Eat Pasta Chapter 1: What the Craopla happened here?!

Feliciano Vargas (North Italy's) POV

Ve. So sleepy I said in my mind as I got up tired. We had another world meeting yesterday and got nothing done as usual. I'm not sure how things will turn out now since Kiku planed this out. I got up and got into casual clothes. Today was my first day working at an editing company. I wasn't going to be alone though. Luddy and Kiku are joining along with many other countries even my Fratelli Marcello and Lovi are going to be there! I looked at myself in the mirror before heading downstairs to meet up with my Fratelli. Today is going to be great I can't wait! I smiled and imagining how much fun this is going to be!

Marcello Vargas (Principality of Seborga's) POV

I was down stairs helping Lovino finishing up our lunches. Today is when all of the countries (including MicroNatiions) get to work together at the same place. I'm looking forward to working with both of my Fratelli for the first time and meeting new people as well! I wonder how many cute girls are going to be there? I was kind of drifting into space when I heard my Fratello Feli call out in his usual cheerful tone snapping me out of my trance.

"Buongiorno dolci miei fratelli!"* I heard him say as he entered the kitchen.

"Bonguorno!" I said looking at him for a moment smiling before going to packing our food.

"Ugh why the hell did I end up dragged into this shit?" Lovino said in his usual annoyed tone in which I snickered at causing him to glare at me.

"Weren't you listening at the meeting at all?" I said as the last lunch box was done and rolled my eyes.

"We are going to be working at an editing company today along with many other people." Feli said staring at Lovi. "Where have you been at the whole meeting?"

"Listening duh!" He said as we all walked to the door and getting our coats. Feli and I looked at each other and decided to mess with him.

"Then how come I saw you making paper airplanes?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to." Lovino said.

"And taking your siesta in the meeting?" Feli asked.

Lovino blushed but replied as we got in the car. "Because I was up all night." Feli and I gave each other smirking glances before really embarrassing our favorite Fratello.

"Did you have another passionate night with your beloved Spaniard again and got crazy?" We asked in unison.

"Y-YOU TWO WERE HOME?!"Lovino blushed like a tomato and started driving stuttering in his response.

Both Feli and I were dying of laughter as we were on our way to the company we were going to be at named Marukawa Publishing.

"That's why it's called extra keys to the house idiota." I said snickering after calming down.

Lovino Vargas (South Italy's) POV

D-damn them. Damn these two to hell! I was grumbling curse words in my native tongue as I drove to this new place we were going to work at. What was the name again? Maru publishing? Nah that doesn't sound right. Oh well let's see how this place is going to be. Fucking Spaniard bastard leaving my back sore again. Last night was our two year anniversary as a married couple. Damn needless to say it was fun hanging out with him despite how much I deny loving him.

"S-SHUT UP! I WAS CAUGHT UP IN THE MOMENT OK?!" I said blushing like a fuckin tomato.

"Awwww Lovi! It's not our fault that you got fucked hard in the ass last night." Feliciano said giggling like a damn school girl. Many people think this idiota was both ditzy and innocent. Trying living with him every day and see if you still think this. Both Marcello and I know that out of the three the one who is the dirtiest is Feliciano. I blame the macho potato bastard for showing him his "naughty' stash. We made it to the building and parked.

"I don't want to out yet let's just wait for the others to show up." I said boredly. Both Fratelli looked up and nodded. I hope I don't end up working with that damn sexy fine as-WHAT THE CRAPOLA WAS THINKING?! NO NO NO I WON'T THINK ABOUT ANTONIO SEXY ASS! DAMN HIM TO HELL! CHIGGI!

Misaki Takahashi's POV

I was waiting for the baka to get his ass down stairs and ready for work. I'm so glad to work part time at Maruawa with Aikawa. I did many things at the office and helped out others whenever I had free time to kill. I sometimes would go to the fourth floor and go visit the Emerald team and say hi. They are such awesome people to be with! Rumors have been going around lately that we will be getting new people in the building to help translate our work into different languages! I wonder how many new faces I'll get to meet! I was enjoying my daydream when I was suddenly hugged from behind by certain smoking, lazy assed, can't do anything right without burning the house, bear loving weirdo also known as the great lord Akihiko Usami or Usagi as I call him and groaned annoyed.

"Ohayo Misaki-kun. Sleep well?" Usagi asked smirking of course thinking of his next plot into sexually harassing me again.

I huffed and looked away. "Of course I did baka!"

I-it's not like I let him do it whenever he wants to or anything like that. He just has that sexy power voice of his to make me melt into his arms and get eaten up by him. Sometimes I question myself to why I let him do this to me. Next thing I knew I was picked up Princess Style after apparently making a "cute" face at him and being carried to Usagi's room. Wait what the hell?! How did he get me away from the couch in the first place?! Stupid Usagi. Ugh thanks to him now I doubt I'll be able to make it to office for my first day! AIKAWA! HELP ME!

Ristu Onodera's POV

Phew. Thank god I made it. Last night was pretty chaotic considering everyone was getting ready for the new foreigners that will soon be employees here at our office. I looked around in my station to not find anyone here. Looks I'll be able to send Mutou-sensei's corrections early and get ready to meet my new teammates. I heard footsteps coming towards here and looked up to see Masamune Takano formally known as Masamune Saga my old high school and first lover and now Editor in chief here at Maruawa. Ever since that day I found out that he was my old lover he has been trying all kinds of things to make me fall in love with him again. I shivered at that thought and as looked away annoyed. No way in hell am I going to fall for him again. Over my dead body. Next thing I knew he was behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I stopped what I was doing and froze as he was inched close to my ear. I swear I could tell I was blushing at the sudden contact and twitching pissed off.

"W-what do you want now? Can't you see that I'm busy!" I said stuttering a bit. Great way to sound brave dumbass.

His face showed no emotion as usual to me but I can see a hidden smirk in his eyes as he spoke. "So how's your back?" I blushed madly and glared at him before finishing up organizing the papers I had.

"D-don't ask me that here! Someone will hear!" I said.

"So?"

"What do you mean so?!"

"I just want to know if you're feeling better. After all we had five rounds of se-"I covered his mouth facing him fully after dropping all of my papers in shock and embarrassment.

"N-NEVER AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME BAKA!" I said as I quickly picked up my papers and marched out. I swear I somehow was dealing with an idiotic sadist that loves to even harass me at work. I really want to get of this place. THIS ISN'T LOVE I SWEAR IT ISN'T LOVE! I screamed in my head as I was heading to the conference room to meet up with the rest.

* **Buongiorno dolci miei fratelli/** **Good morning my sweet brothers**

**So what so you all think so far? Please R&R! Thank you! XD**


	2. The Start Of A Beautiful Friendship?

**Hello guys! Wow two favorites and a review from Tsukishima-kun2.O! Arigato! I'm glad that you love this so far! Anyways I don't own Hetalia, Seckai Ich Hatsukoi or Junjou Romantica. They belong to their rightful creators. Now on with the show! XD**

When Bunnies and Bears Clash Eat Pasta Chapter 2: The Start Of A Beautiful Friendship?

Kiku Honda (Japan)'s PV

I was already inside the front lobby of this editing building waiting for the others to arrive so we can head over to the meeting where the owners son Ryuuichiro Isaka-san is waiting for us along with their entire editing department. I had on my IPod and was listening to Rin and Len's "Childish War" and humming along to it when I suddenly bumped into someone and fell. Itai I said as I looked up to look at a pair of blue eyes.

"G-gomenasi!" the young man said as he helped me up. I stared at him for a moment blinking confused.

"Marcello? Since when did you dye your hair brown and wear blue contacts?" I asked confused.

The boy stared at me with a confused look and looked around.

"G-gomen but who's Marcello?" He responded startled.

Holy shit. I blushed the color of Reimu's outfit and bowed embarrassed.

"Gomen! I mistook you for someone else!" I said as I stood up again my cheeks having a small shade of pink.

The boy chuckled lightly as he bowed to me. "Chiaki Yoshino." He said looking at me with a smile.

I smiled back lightly and did the same gesture."Kiku Honda. A pleasure to meet you." I said.

Chiaki-san almost looks like Felicano, Lovino, and Marcello's long-lost twin. Hm it isn't a bad idea of making a new fanfiction later on with this guy and Marcello. How interesting.

Chiaki Yoshino's PV

I sweat dropped looking at Kiku. Well he's sure an interesting person to meet. Oh well. Ah damn it why did I end up agreeing going to this meeting. Well Tori has told me a few days ago that they'll be getting new people to translate our books all over the world so that shouldn't be bad right? I wonder if Kiku was looking for someone here?

"Ah Ki-"

"Kiku! We found you!" I heard a cheerful voice interrupt my question as he hugged the poor short male.

Kiku was startled at the sudden hugged and gently pushed the taller male away from him. He had a cute curl to his left side and was frowning slightly when Kiku pushed him away from him.

"Felicano how many times I've told you that I don't like being touched?" He said scowling him like a child that was caught taking candy from the kitchen before dinner.

"Mi dispiace but I couldn't help it!" Feliciano said as two other people came in behind him.

I-Italian?! That guy is Italian?! My shock didn't end there as I saw the other two that looked like Feliciano. Well I can see why I was confused to be an Italian in the first place. I saw a taller almost look-alike version of me only his eyes and hair color was different. So this is Marcello.

'A-ah I almost forgot!" I heard Kiku say as he turned attention to me. All three of the triplets turned to me their eyes curiously staring at me.

"Felicano, Lovino, Marcello this is Chiaki Yoshino." He said as I bowed in respect.

"Konnichiwa! My name is Chiaki Yoshino. I work here at Marukawa! Nice to meet you!" I said smiling.

"Ciao Ragazzo!" Feliciano said as he smiles. "I'm Feliciano Vargas!" He points at the other two behind and motions both to come over. "These are my Fratelli Lovino Vargas, and Marcello Vargas. We came from Italy!"

"Ciao bastardo." Lovino said rudely. He's scary. He looks almost like Feliciano but his hair and curl were on the right. His eyes were greenish hazel like color and his skin is a bit tanner than the other two. Marcello hair was at the left along with his angled curl and has green eyes spot on. His skin was between both of his brothers and it's pretty creepy to find someone who DOES almost looks like you.

Marcello was a bit startled as well seeing me for the first time. That's when I saw Lovino smirking. Oh boy what have I gotten myself into.

Eri Aikawa's PV

Damn him! DAMN HIM TO HELL! I said as I was at Akihiko's apartment waiting impatiently. The meeting at Marukwa was starting soon and it annoys m-no let me rephrase this…IT PISSES ME OFF SO MUCH THAT HE DOESN'T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!

"E-eri is everything alright?" I soft Canadian accent ask me worriedly.

I turned to him feeling bad for dragging him into this nightmare. 'H-hai. Gomen for causing you troubling Matthew." I said feeling horrible.

"It's ok." He said smiling softly. "Don't worry about me I'll be fine.

My god he's cute! I squealed. Maybe I'll give Akihiko an idea of BL long distance relationship of a Canadian and German next time! I thank Kami-san for being on my side and keep bumping into gorgeous men. Ah it feels as if I am a geeky girl who works with a host club! I didn't realize I was daydreaming until the Canadian boy was waving his hand at my face.

"H-huh?" I responded blushing. Way to go Aikawa! I mentally face palmed myself as I marched to his house.

Mathew Williams (Canada)'s PV

I followed the women named Eri Aikawa to the huge apartment. This is a lot bigger than maybe Alfred's mansion back in America. I was lost on my way to the meeting and accidentally bumped into her on the way here. She's very pretty but pretty stressed out. This guy must be famous around here and she's his editor. We were at the front of his apartment and Eri had a key and went to unlock the door. Wait what?! H-how did she- I'm not even going to question. I laughed nervously as we entered the apa-ARE YOU SERIOUS?! My jaw hit the floor looking around the huge apartment. You can fit maybe the Axis, Allies, and some MicroNations combined here! I was too busy gawking at the place that I tripped over some books. I sighed as I watched Eri go upstairs.

"U-um please wait here for minute while I get the Usami-sensei down. "She said with a nervous laugh and smile as she rushed upstairs. I looked at the book cover with two boys on it confused and read the name of the writer.

"Aikawa Yayoi?" I said confused. I never heard of this writer before. Must be new. I open to a random page and read it out loud softly.

"The night was young and full of passion as the young teen was being devoured by the tall masculine man on top him." What the hell?! I blink a bit as continued reading.

"Akihiko touches Misaki gently as he heard him gasp in pleasure. "A-ah not there!" the boy said breathlessly." I twitched. Why can I see Francis going after these types of books? I carried on with the reading.

"Akihiko knew where to touch Misaki to make him want more. Everything about him was very enchanting like playing a song on repeat. His smile, lips that damn sexy body it all drove the taller male insane. Misaki gasped as Akihiko grabbed his fully eroti- HOLY FUCKIN MAPLE WHAT THE FUCK!" I threw the book on the floor panting heavily as I was blushing madly as the color of my flag. I-I can't believe I r-read that! Just then I heard someone running downstairs and I looked up to see a teen boy with green eyes that scream panic his shirt was a bit wrinkled and his pants weren't buckled.

"M-MAPLE!" I jolted causing the other male to jolt as well. I heard my phone ring as I saw the caller ID Alfred. G-good timing. I turned away quickly as I answered my brother.

"Y-you sure have a great timing of calling me Alfred." I said laughing nervously. There is no way in hell I'm ever telling him what I have witnessed moments ago. I'll never hear the end of it!

Ryuuichiro Isaka's PV

Ugh. Why do we have to do this meeting again? Oh yeah it's to introduce our new recruits from all over the country and get our books more rankings. I was still in my bed enjoying the morning until it was interrupted by Asahina and got up. Asahina was helping me get ready for today as usual.

"Asahina?' I started.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Do you mind coming with me to the meeting today? I think I might bore myself to death if I don't have you around."

I heard him sigh and ruffled my hair. "As long as I am by your side I don't mind going at all." He smiled softly at me causing me to blush lightly. Damn him and his beautiful smile!

Ludwig Beilschmidt(Germany)'s PV

Why did I end getting stuck with these Dummkopfs? We were BEYOND behind schedule and my älteren Bruder, a ditzy Spainard, and French trottel were taking their sweet time around Tokyo taking "Selfies" of themselves and making "duck faces". The urge to kill is rising and I'm fed up already as is. Feliciano sent me a text message earlier saying that he was already at Marukwa with his siblings. Mein got can't I go at least to ONE fuckin meeting WITHOUT being behind?! I saw Gilbert looking at me with his goofy, stupid grin and went up to me.

"Gilbert we need to-"

"Not now Ludwig I want to do something awesome!" He exclaimed proudly.

I raised my eyebrow. "And that would be…"

He wrapped his arm around me and put his phone in front of us.

"Taking a selfie with my dear kleinen Bruder!" He said as he took the picture. He later ran to his "Bad Touch Trio" or whatever the stupid group name was and showing the picture to them.

"This is so going on my Instagram!" Gilbert said laughing.

"Aw qué cuadro fraternal lindo!" I heard Antonio say.

"Très belle effet." Francis said. "I am going to take a selfie photo with my beloved British wingman when I meet up with him later!" He complained.

I couldn't take it anymore. I yelled at them angrily as the jolted in surprise. "OH FOR FUCKS SAKES CAN WE JUST GET TO MARUKWA ALREADY AND GET THIS SHIT OVER WITH ALREADY?! Scheiße!"

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! XD**


End file.
